Secret Of The Heart (HunHan)
by HanHyewoon357
Summary: Aku kan sudah bilang lantai ini sepi tapi kau tidak mau dengar" jawab Sehun Sehun bersmirk ria, membuat Luhan takut. 'Ya Tuhan, semoga aku tidak diculik Sehun sunbae' batin Luhan Luhan menelan salivanya susah payah. "Mak-maksud s-sunbae?" Sehun mendekati Luhan lalu berbisik. "Aku akan menculikmu" 'Andweee' Teriak Luhan dalam hati For Event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple


**Secrets Of The Heart**

•

•

•

•

•

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy (boys love), OCC, Typo petak umpet, alur kecepetan.

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua dan keluarga. Cerita ini murni dan asli milik saya.

Rated: T

Lenght: Chapter 1

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt

Main cast: - Oh Se Hun

- Lu Han

Support cast: - Park Tae Jun (ulzzang)

- Lee Nam Soo (ulzzang)

- Oh Zi Tao

- And others

Summary: "Aku kan sudah bilang lantai ini sepi tapi kau tidak mau dengar" jawab Sehun | Sehun bersmirk ria, membuat Luhan takut._**'Ya Tuhan, semoga aku tidak diculik Sehun sunbae'**_batin Luhan | Luhan menelan salivanya susah payah.

"Mak-maksud s-sunbae?"| Sehun mendekati Luhan lalu berbisik. |"Aku akan menculikmu" |_**'Andweee!'**_Teriak Luhan dalam hati|**For Event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple**

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan**

**(Secrets Of The Heart)**

**Chapter 1**

•

•

•

•

**Cinta takkan memberikan apa - apa pada kalian, kecuali keseluruhan dirinya. Cinta tidak akan mengambil apa - apa dari kalian, kecuali dari dirinya sendiri. Cinta tidak memiliki atau dimiliki karena cinta telah cukup untuk cinta (Khalil Gibran).**

Seorang namja tampan dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan sedang berdiri di depan cermin memperhatikan penampilannya. Tubuhnya terbalut kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih polos, dasi berwarna merah maroon dengan garis putih melingkar di kerah kemejanya, blazer berwarna abu - abu melengkapi kemejanya dengan name tag yang tersemat di sebelah kiri blazer itu bertuliskan '**Lu Han', **bawahannya celana panjang berwarna abu - abu gelap yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya, sepatu kets berwarna putih hitam menjadi alas kakinya dan jam tangan bermerk 'Polo' melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya melengkapi penampilannya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Luhan sebagai siswa 'Senior High School' jadi Luhan tidak boleh terlambat. Setelah siap Luhan langsung keluar kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan disana sudah ada appa, eomma dan adiknya telah menunggu untuk sarapan.

"Pagi appa, eomma, sooie" sapa Luhan

"Pagi juga sayang" balas Hangeng dan Heechul bersamaan -appa dan eomma Luhan-

"Pagi juga gege" balas Namsoo -adik Luhan-

"Cantik sekali anak eomma yang satu ini" ujar Heechul

Heechul menggedipkan mata kirinya ke Luhan, menggoda Luhan tepatnya.

"Eomma, Luhan ini namja jadi Luhan ini manly bukan cantik" protes Luhan

"Ne, gege itu cantik bukan manly" ledek Namsoo sambil terkekeh

"Ya! Didi kurang ajar! Gege tidak akan membelikanmu kaset video game lagi" kata Luhan

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah - sudah jangan bertengkar, jja kita sarapan nanti kalian terlambat" kata Hangeng

"Ne appa" kata Luhan dan Namsoo bersamaan

Keluarga Luhan sarapan dalam diam.

Setelah selesai sarapan Luhan, Namsoo dan Hangeng bergegas menuju sekolah dan kantor. Hangeng mengantar Luhan dan Namsoo ke sekolah mereka masing - masing setelah itu Hangeng menuju kantornya.

•

•

•

"Tempat orientasinya dimana ya?" Gumam Luhan

Luhan menelusuri koridor sekolahnya untuk mencari kelas yang dijadikan tempat orientasi siswa - siswi baru.

PUK

Seseorang menepuk pundak Luhan membuat Luhan menoleh.

"Annyeong Lu" sapa orang itu

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Annyeong Jongdae" balas Luhan

Jongdae atau nama lengkapnya **'Kim Jong Dae'** adalah teman satu sekolah Luhan sewaktu di JHS.

"Sedang mencari ruang orientasi siswa baru ya?" Tanya Jongdae

Luhan menganguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Jja, ikut aku sebentar lagi masa orientasinya dimulai" ajak Jongdae

Jongdae menarik tangan kiri Luhan dan mereka bergegas ke ruang serbaguna yang terletak dilantai 4. Setelah sampai Luhan dan Jongdae mencari tempat duduk, Luhan duduk di barisan depan sedangkan Jongadae duduk di barisan kedua tepat di belakang kursi Luhan. Disebelah kanan Luhan ada namja berdimple namanya **'Zhang Yi Xing'** dan di sebelah kiri Luhan ada namja bermata bulat namanya **'Do Kyung Soo'**.

Ruang serbaguna itu sangat gaduh karna pengurus osis **'Exo Internasional High School'** belum ada yang datang untuk menengahi kegaduhan itu.

•

"Sehun, kau mau kemana?" Tanya namja berkulit eksotik

"Ke toilet. Ada apa?"

"Cepat ne, siswa - siswi baru itu sangat berisik"

"Ok"

Sehun berlalu ke toilet sedangkan namja berkulit eksotik yang memanggilnya tadi menuju ruang serbaguna, namanya **'Kim Jong In'. **Saat di jalan menuju ruang serbaguna Jongin berpapasan dengan namja berwajah angelic dan namja berpipi chubby. Namja berwajah angelic bernama** 'Kim Joon Myeon'** dan yang berpipi chubby namanya **'Kim Min Seok'. **Setelah tiba di ruang serbaguna trio Kim berpapasan dengan beberapa pengurus osis lain di depan pintu masuk ruang serbaguna dan mereka langsung menengahi kegaduhan yang ada disana namun mereka masih ada yang ribut.

"Hhh... Brisik sekali murid - murid itu" gumam Sehun

CKLEK

Sehun memasuki ruang serbaguna, kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celananya, wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, tatapan yang tajam yang menusuk dan jangan lupa aura dinginnya membuat siswa - siswi baru itu diam. Sehun menjabat sebagai wakil ketua osis, saat ini Sehun duduk di kelas XI, nama lengkap Sehun adalah **'Oh Se Hoon'**

Sehun berjalan mendekati trio Kim (Minseok, Joonmyeon dan Jongin) lalu bersandar di meja yang ada dibelakangnya, Sehun melihat semua siswa - siswi yang ada didalam ruangan itu dan pandangannya berhenti saat melihat seseorang yang bermata rusa dan seseorang itu adalah Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karna Luhan menundukan kepalanya.

Ruangan itu ribut kembali walaupun tidak seribut tadi saat trio Kim dan Sehun belum datang.

"Bisakah kalian diam?" Tanya Joonmyeon

"Ne sunbae" jawab siswa - siswi serempak

"Bagus!" Kata Joonmyeon

"Kalau ada yang diantara kalian yang bersuara jangan salahkan kami karna kami tidak akan segan - sagan menghukum kalian. Arra?!" Kata Jongin

"Ne! Arraseo sunbae" balas siswa - siswi serempak

Kegiatan orientasipun dimulai, siswa - siswi baru mengikutinya dengan seksama. Namun tidak untuk Luhan karna Jongdae terus saja mengganggu Luhan. Acara -mari-mengganggu-Luhan- pun menarik perhatian siswa yang duduk disebelah kanan Jongdae, namanya **'Park Chan Yeol'**.

Chanyeol mengambil mainan seranggah dari dalam tasnya lalu melemparkannya ke meja Luhan.

BRUG

"KYAAAAAA~~" teriak Luhan

Luhan mengambil bukunya lalu menggeser mainan itu ke meja Yixing.

"Eoh? KYAAAAA~~~" teriak Yixing

Yixing menggeser mainan itu ke meja Kyungsoo.

"Hmm" gumam Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya ke atas meja.

"KYAAAAAA~~~ SERANGGA" teriak Kyungsoo

"Eoh serangga?" Gumam Jongin

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang berteriak.

Kyungsoo melempar mainan serangga itu ke lantai dan membuat Minseok berteriak karna mainan itu berada tepat di depan sepatunya.

"KYAAAAA~~" teriak Minseok

Secara rekflek Minseok memeluk Joonmyeon yang berada disampingnya sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun mundur beberapa langkah agar terhindar dari mainan itu.

"Hahahaha... Dengan mainan saja takut. Huh... Payah" ejek Chanyeol

"Kerja bagus Chanyeol" kata Jongdae

Chanyeol dan Jongdae berhighfive ria.

Kelas yang tadinya tenang kini kembali gaduh akibat insiden mainan serangga milik Chanyeol.

Sehun menggebrak meja yang ada didepannya.

BRAAAKK!

Seluruh siswa - siswi itu diam akibat gebrakan meja.

"Siapa yang berteriak tadi?" Tanya Sehun yang daritadi hanya diam

Semua siswa - siswi saling menunjuk teman - teman mereka.

Sehun menutup matanya beberapa detik lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Siapa yang berteriak pertama kali?" Tanya Sehun lagi

Semua siswa - siswi saling berpandang satu sama lain lalu Jongdae dan Chanyeol angkat tangan dan menunjuk ke arah Luhan.

Luhan yang sadar karna dialah yang berteriak pertama langsung menundukan kepalanya dan memilin ujung blazernya.

_**'Semoga aku tidak dihukum'**_ batin Luhan

Sehun berjalan kearah meja Luhan, lalu melirik name tag Luhan.

Luhan yang menyadari kehadiran Sehun didepan mejanya semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Luhan" panggil Sehun

Semua siswa - siswi memandang Luhan dan Sehun termasuk trio Kim dan pengurus osis yang lain.

_**'Apa yang akan albino itu lakukan?'**_ Batin Jongin

_**'Semoga Sehun tidak bertindak yang aneh - aneh'**_ batin Joonmyeon

_**'Bisa habis anak itu'**_ batin Minseok

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Sehun, seakan matanya terkunci Luhan terus memandangi Sehun.

_**'Anak rusa ini menarik'**_ batin Sehun

_**'Tampan'**_ batin Luhan

DEG~

Jantung Luhan berdebar kencang.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, Sehun melirik bibir Luhan sejenak lalu menatap mata Luhan lagi. Jarak Luhan dan Sehun semakin sempit, hidung mereka telah bersentuhan. Deru nafas keduanya menerpah wajah mereka dan

CHU...

Sehun mencium bibir ranum Luhan dan melumatnya sedikit. Luhan mematung, darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan saat Sehun menciumnya, itu adalah ciuman pertama Sehun dan Luhan.

DEG~

Jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat.

_**'Manis, seperti pemiliknya'**_ batin Sehun

_**'D-dia menciumku?!'**_ Batin Luhan

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya lalu berbisik.

"Itu hukuman untukmu" bisik Sehun

"H-hukuman?" Gumam Luhan

Sehun memandangi seluruh siswa - siswi, seluruh siswa - siswi itu menunduk sedangkan trio Kim dan pengurus osis yang lain menatap Sehun tak percaya.

Sehun adalah siswa yang dingin, pendiam, cuek, berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan tidak suka dengan yang namanya **'skinsip'** tiba - tiba mencium seorang siswa baru itu adalah kejadian terlangkah yang pernah ada.

_**'Aku tak percaya seorang Oh Sehun mencium siswa baru'**_ batin Jongin

_**'Yang tadi itu Sehun?! Astaga... Aku tidak percaya'**_ batin Minseok

_**'Oh Sehun melakukan skinsip?! Itu limited edition!'**_ batin Joonmyeon

Luhan memegang bibirnya dan pipinya merona.

_**'Hangat'**_ batin Luhan

Luhan menundukan kepalanya, sementara Sehun melirik Luhan.

Suasana ruang serbaguna menjadi sangat sepi.

"Lanjutkan kegiatan kalian tadi" kata Sehun dingin

Sehun berbalik badan lalu berjalan menghampiri trio Kim dan lainnya.

Siswa - siswi baru itu menuruti perintah Sehun, mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang diberikan trio Kim dan Sehun.

"Aku tak percaya dengan yang kau lakukan tadi" kata Jongin membuka percakapan

"Aku juga sama" timpal Minseok

"Yang tadi itu limited edition" tambah Joonmyeon

Minseok, Jongin dan lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian berlebihan hyung" jawab Sehun

Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Minseok

"Luhan" jawab Sehun singkat

Sehun adalah anak pendiam, dia hanya akan bicara kalo ada hal yang ingin dia tanyakan atau ada yang bertanya kepadanya dan Sehun hanya menjawab sesuai pertanyaan orang itu. Sangat pendiam, cuek dan dingin bukan?! Itulah Oh Sehun.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Jongin

Sehun berbalik bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Rasa bibir Luhan" ucap Jongin setengah berbisik

"Ya! Yadong" kata Minseok

"Hilangkan sifat yadongmu itu Kai" tambah Joonmyeon

"Sifat yadongnya sudah permanen hyung" timpal Myungsoo

Orang - orang terdekat Jongin memanggilnya **'Kai'** karna jongin sangat menyukai manhwa dengan tokoh yang bernama 'Kai'.

"Sifat yadongku sudah stadium lanjut hyung jadi tidak bisa dihilangkan" jawab Kai -Jongin-

"Ck... Dasar yadong akut" umpat Minseok

Kai terkekeh diikuti Joonmyeon dan Myungsoo, sementara Sehun hanya diam.

"Hei Sehun, ayo jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi" kata Kai

"Rasanya manis" jawab Sehun

"Itu pasti ciuman pertamamu kan?" Tanya Kai

"Ck... Anak ini. Ayo kita pantau siswa - siswi itu daripada disini, nanti kita tertular keyadongannya" ajak Minseok

"Ne hyung"

Minseok dan lainnya memantau siswa - siswi dari dekat.

CKLEK

Pintu ruang serbaguna terbuka, disana berdiri sang ketua osis namanya **'Park Tae Jun'**_**.**_

Seluruh orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu melihat kearah Taejun.

"Mianhae aku terlambat" ujar Taejun

"Gweanchana hyung" jawab Minseok

"Gomawo. Bagaimana sejauh ini apakah ada masalah?" Tanya Taejun

"Ani hyung, semua berjalan lancar" jawab Kai

_**'Ck... Berjalan lancar apanya?! Ciuman pertamaku dicuri namja berkulit putih susu itu'**_ batin Luhan

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ah chotta. Apa kalian sudah memperkenalan diri kalian kepada adik - adik kita ini?" Tanya Taejun lagi

_**'Perhatian sekali dia itu'**_ batin Yixing

"Belum hyung" jawab Joonmyeon

"Wae? Tega sekali kalian membiarkan adik - adik kita ini tidak mengenal kalian" kata Taejun

"Mereka sangat berisik tadi makanya kita tidak memperkenalkan nama kita" balas Myungsoo

"Jja, karna mereka sudah tenang ayo kita perkenalkan nama kita" ajak Taejun

"Ne hyung. Mulai dari hyung saja" usul Minseok

"Ok class, attention please" kata Taejun

Seluruh siswa - siswi memperhatikan Taejun, kuartet Kim, Sehun dan pengurus lainnya yang berdiri di depan mereka.

Taejun memperhatikan seluruh siswa dan pandangannya berhenti saat matanya tertujuh pada Luhan.

_**'Anak itu seperti Luhan' **_batin Taejun

"Apa kalian sudah tahu nama kami?" Tanya Taejun

"Ani sunbae" jawab siswa - siswi serempak

"Kami akan memperkenalkan nama kami semua supaya kalian bisa tahu nama kami masing - masing. Naneun Park Tae Jun imnida, saya adalah ketua osis kalian dan saya sekarang duduk di kelas XII"

Taejun membungkuk sedikit lalu menatap Sehun seakan berkata 'kau selanjutnya'

"Oh Sehun imnida, saya wakil ketua osis kalian"

Sehun menatap Luhan, Luhan yang ditatap pipinya merona mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Naneun Kim Min Seok imnida, saya sekretaris osis, saya duduk dikelas XII"

Minseok membungkuk sedikit lalu tersenyum.

"Naneun Kim Joon Myeon imnida, saya bendahara osis, saya duduk dikelas XII"

Joonmyeon mengikuti apa yang Minseok lakukan tadi.

"Naneun Kim Myung Soo imnida, saya ketua kediplisinan, saya duduk dikelas XI"

Myungsoo mengikuti apa yang Minseok dan Joonmyeon lakukan tadi.

"Naneun Kim Jong In imnida atau kalian bisa memanggilku Kai, saya ketua keamanan dan saya duduk dikelas XI"

Jongin mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Myungsoo dan pengurus yang lain.

Semua pengurus osis memperkenalkan diri mereka masing - masing, setelah selesai Taejun memberi tugas untuk siswa - siswi baru tersebut.

•

•

•

"Hhh... Akhirnya pulang juga" gumam Luhan

Luhan berjalan menelusuri koridor lantai empat lalu menuju lift untuk turun namun bukannya turun Luhan malah menuju lantai enam.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka, Luhan keluar lalu berjalan menelusuri lantai enam.

Lantai enam tidak ada ruang kelas, yang ada hanya ruang kolam renang dan rooftop.

Luhan memasuki ruang renang itu, sayup - sayup terdengar suara cipratan air. Luhan yang penasaran langsung mempercepat langkahnya.

Luhan duduk dikursi yang tersedia sambil memperhatikan kolam renang. Luhan masih penasaran dengan orang yang sedang berenang itu.

Orang itu telah sampai ujung kolam renang, ia membuka topi renangnya lalu mengacak rambutnya yang basah membuat Luhan menatap orang itu tanpa berkedip dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Sehun" gumam Luhan

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Eoh Luhan" gumam Sehun

Sehun mengambil topi renangnya lalu naik ke atas kolam renang dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya agar bisa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Duduk" jawab Luhan

_**'Polos sekali'**_ batin Sehun

"Ya aku tahu kau sedang duduk tapi bukan itu yang ku maksud"

Sehun mengambil handuk yang terletak diatas kursi lalu mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Eh?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, sementara Sehun duduk di samping kursi Luhan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya anak kelas X sudah pulang? Kenapa kau masih ada disini?" Tanya Sehun panjang lebar

_**'Kenapa aku jadi cerewet begini ya?'**_ Batin Sehun

"Tadinya aku ingin pulang tapi aku penasaran dengan angka enam yang terterah di lift makanya aku kesini untuk melihat - lihat dan sampailah disini" jelas Luhan dengan tampang innocent

"Lantai ini sepi. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menculikmu eoh?"

"Tidak akan"

"Wae?"

"Karna lantai ini sepi jadi aku tidak akan diculik kecuali sunbae yang menculikku"

"Aku? Menculikmu?"

"Ne"

Luhan tersenyum dan itu sukses membuat Sehun terpanah.

_**'Kenapa aku langsung akrab dan jadi begitu cerewet saat bersama anak ini? Padahal aku baru mengenalnya tadi pagi itu juga tidak resmi. Ada apa denganku?!'**_ Batin Sehun

"Sunbae" panggil Luhan

Luhan menggerakan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun.

"Ne"

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan.

DEG

Jantung Luhan berdesir, begitu juga Sehun.

_**'Bagaimana kalau aku kerjai anak ini? Sepertinya seru'**_ batin Sehun lagi

Sehun menampilkan smirknya.

"Su-sunbae" cicit Luhan

Luhan menundukan kepalanya.

"Hmm"

"T-tanganku"

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Tanya Sehun menaikan satu alisnya

Sehun menatap lekat Luhan.

"S-sunbae memegang tanganku"

"Lalu?"

"L-le-lepas sunbae" gumam Luhan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun

Sehun melirik tangan Luhan yang dia genggam.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"W-wae sunbae?" Tanya Luhan

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau lantai ini sepi tapi kau tidak mau dengar" jawab Sehun

Sehun bersmirk ria membuat Luhan takut.

_**'Ya Tuhan, semoga aku tidak diculik Sehun sunbae'**_ batin Luhan

Luhan menelan salivanya susah payah.

"Mak-maksud s-sunbae?"

Sehun mendekati Luhan lalu berbisik.

"Aku akan menculikmu"

DEG

_**'Andweee!'**_ Teriak Luhan dalam hati

•

•

•

Setelah mengatakan bahwa Sehun akan menculik Luhan, Sehun membawah Luhan ke kedai bubble tea langganan Sehun setelah itu Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang dan disinilah mereka, didalam mobil Sehun.

"Sunbae tidak jadi kan menculikku?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau pikir aku akan benar - benar menculikmu eoh?"

"N-ne, kan sunbae sendiri yang bilang"

"Ck... Konyol"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan menculikmu tapi sebagai gantinya setiap pulang sekolah kau harus menemaniku membeli bubble tea"

"Arraseo sunbae, gomawo"

"Gomawo? Untuk apa?"

"Karna sunbae tidak jadi menculikku hehehe" jawab Luhan sambil terkekeh

"Rumahmu diblok apa?"

"Blok G"

"Blok G kan sangat sepi" kata Sehun

Mobil Sehun sudah sampai diblok G.

"Memang. Nah itu rumahku" seru Luhan

Mobil Sehun memasuki halaman rumah Luhan.

Luhan turun dari mobil diikuti Sehun.

"Gomawo sunbae sudah mengantarku pulang" kata Luhan sambil membungkuk sedikit

"Chonmaneyo Lu"

Sehun tersenyum manis.

"GEGE" teriak Namsoo

Namsoo keluar rumah bersama temannya.

"Hyung, kau disini?" Tanya teman Namsoo kepada Sehun

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu bertanya balik.

"Eoh? Tao sedang apa kau disini?"

"Bermainin bersama Namsoo. Oya Namsoo ini hyungku namanya Sehun dan hyung ini Namsoo temanku" kata Tao sambil tersenyum

Namsoo membungkuk sedikit lalu tersenyum.

"Annyeong hyung, Nam Soo imnida"

"Ne, Oh Se Hun imnida"

"Sunbae mau mampir?" Tanya Luhan

"Lain kali saja Lu. Tao ayo pulang"

"Yaa... Hyung tidak asyik"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak apa Tao nanti besok kita bermain lagi. Otte?" Kata Namsoo

Tao masih dalam mode poutnya mengangguk setuju.

"Aigoo... Lucunya" ujar Luhan

Luhan mencubit gemas pipi Tao membuat Tao tersenyum karna dibilang lucu.

"Lu, aku pulang dulu ya" pamit Sehun

"Sebentar hyung, Tao ambil tas dulu"

Tao dan Namsoo bergandengan tangan kedalam rumah lalu keluar masih dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Mereka lucu ya sunbae?"

"Kau yang lebih lucu" gumam Sehun

"Sunbae bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada"

Tao dan Namsoo menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan, tautan tangan mereka sudah terlepas.

"Ayo hyung" ajak Tao

"Tao" panggil Namsoo

"Nde?"

Tao menatap Namsoo.

CHU

Namsoo mencium pipi kiri Tao dan sukses membuat Tao blushing.

Sehun dan Luhan sebagai kakak Tao dan Namsoo hanya menggeleng kepala.

Sehun masuk ke dalam mobilnya diikuti Tao.

Tao membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Tao pulang dulu ya Lu gege, Namsoo" pamit Tao

"Hati - hati ya" ucap Luhan dan Namsoo bersamaan

Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mobil Sehun bergegas meninggalkan kediaman Luhan dan menuju rumahnya yang terletak diblok D.

•

•

•

Sudah lima hari Sehun dan Luhan berteman, sudah lima Sehun dan Luhan membeli bubble tea setelah sekolah usai, sudah lima hari mereka dekat dan sudah lima hari juga Sehun menjadi cerewet tapi hanya didepan Luhan saja. Didepan teman - temannya Sehun tetap dingin, cuek, pendiam dan tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya kecuali Luhan.

Selain berteman dengan Sehun, Luhan juga berteman dengan pengurus osis lainnya. Dan ternyata sang ketua osis adalah kakak kelas Luhan sewaktu di JHS (Junior High School) dulu.

Jam istirahat telah tiba anak - anak segera berhamburan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah kosong. Namun Luhan masih duduk diam dikelasnya, tidak berniat ke kantin.

"Lu" panggil Kyungsoo teman sebangku Luhan

"Ne Kyung, ada apa?"

"Mau ke kantin tidak? Aku lapar"

"Tidak Kyung, kau saja yang ke kantin. Tidak apa kan?"

"Hmm ya sudah, oh ya mau titip sesuatu?"

Luhan meletakan jari telunjuknya didagunya.

"Aku titip jus alvokad saja Kyung"

Luhan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya lalu memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Hanya itu? Apa ada yang lain?"

"Baby Kyungie, jja kita kekantin. Hai Lu" ajak Kai yang baru datang

Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih kemarin.

"Itu saja Kyung. Hai juga hyung" kata Luhan

"Baiklah. Aku kekantin dulu ya"

Sejak berteman dengan anak - anak pengurus osis Luhan memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'Hyung' bukan 'Sunbae' lagi.

Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah pergi menuju kantin, tinggallah Luhan sendiri di kelasnya.

Luhan melipat tangannya lalu diletakan diatas meja, kepalanya dia letakan diatas tangan lalu menutup mata indahnya.

"Lu" panggil seseorang

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Eh Taejun hyung. Ada apa hyung?"

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Taejun melirik kursi Kyungsoo yang kosong.

"Ya silahkan hyung"

Taejun duduk lalu menatap Luhan.

"Lu, besok kan malam inagurasi uumh apa kau mau datang bersamaku? Kebetulan besok aku telah menyiapkan surprise untukmu"

Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku mau hyung. Surprisenya apa?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan dimata Taejun.

"Kalau aku bilang tentang surprisenya berarti itu bukan surprise lagi hahaha..."

"Eh? Hehehe iya ya"

Taejun mengacak rambut Luhan.

"Hyung jangan mengacak rambutku. Lihat, rambutku jadi berantakan" gerutuh Luhan

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae"

Taejun merapikan rambut Luhan dengan jarinya, membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat. Taejun bisa mencium aroma shampoo yang Luhan gunakan.

Tanpa sadar jarak mereka semakin dekat.

CHU

Taejun mencium kening Luhan dan Luhan menutup matanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari didepan pintu kelas Luhan ada Sehun yang menyaksikan adegan itu. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku - buku tangannya memutih.

_**'Apa sesakit ini mencintaimu?'**_

.

Malam ini adalah malam inagurasi, Luhan telah siap. Luhan menggunakan kemeja warna biru laut dengan dasi warna merah dan jas berwarna hitam yg tersampir dipundaknya, celana jeans warna putih dengan sepatu warna biru muda.

TIN TIN

"Ah Taejun hyung sudah datang" gumam Luhan

Luhan beranjak dari kamarnya menuju lantai satu untuk menemui Taejun. Di ruang tamu Taejun duduk ditemani Heechul dan Namsoo.

"Hai hyung" sapa Luhan

Luhan berdiri dihadapan Heechul, Namsoo dan Taejun.

"Eoh? Hai juga Lu" balas Taejun

Taejun tersenyum manis dan Luhan membalasnya tak kalah manis.

"Eomma, Luhan berangkat dulu ya" pamit Luhan

Taejun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ahjumma Taejun pamit ya. Namsoo, hyung pamit ya"

"Ne, kalian hati - hati ya. Lu... Pulangnya jangan malam - malam" pesan Heechul

"Ne hyung, hati - hati" kata Namsoo

"Arraseo eomma"

Luhan mencium pipi Heechul dan Namsoo lalu pergi bersama Taejun.

"Anakku sudah besar rupanya" kata Heechul

"Tentu eomma, kan Luhan gege dan Namsoo makan setiap hari jadi kami besar eomma" jawab Namsoo

"Aigoo... Bukan itu maksud eomma Sooie"

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Namsoo penasaran

"Maksud eomma, gegemu itu sudah dewasa sekarang"

"Oh begitu. Apa eomma setuju dengan hubungan Taejun hyung dan Lu ge?"

"Asalkan gegemu bahagia eomma pasti setuju. Ah... Kenapa kau tanyakan ini hmm?"

Heechul menatap Namsoo sambil mengangkat sebelah keningnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tau saja eomma. Sepertinya Taejun hyung dan Lu ge itu berpacaran ya?"

"Ya seperti begitu. Oh ya, katanya Tao mau menginap disini. Apa itu benar?"

"Nde eomma, nah aku jemput Taoie dulu ne. Pai - pai eomma"

Namsoo berlari meninggalkan Heechul menuju rumah Tao dengan sepeda gunung miliknya.

.

Taejun dan Luhan sudah sampai disekolah mereka sepuluh menit yang lalu dan lima menit yang acaranya sudah dimulai.

Seluruh siswa - siswi yang hadir menikmati rangkaian acara yang ada, kecuali Sehun.

Sehun tidak suka melihat Taejun dekat dengan Luhan, sangat tidak suka namun apa daya? Sehun bukan siapa - siapanya Luhan jadi Sehun tidak bisa melarang Luhan. Kenapa Sehun seperti ini? Jawabannya hanya satu yaitu **'CINTA'**. Yap... Sehun mencintai Luhan walapun mereka baru saling mengenal enam hari ini. Sehun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sehun ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan tapi setiap ada kesempatan pasti ada saja yang mengganggu, jadilah Sehun hanya bisa memendam perasaannya terhadap Luhan.

Acara sudah berlansung selama dua jam dan selama dua pula Taejun selalu berada disamping Luhan itu membuat Sehun cemburu.

"Sehun, kulihat dari tadi kau diam saja. Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Minseok

Sehun menoleh ke arah Minseok.

_**'Ya aku sakit melihat mereka'**_ batin Sehun

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak sakit" jawab Sehun

"Oh, kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah hyung"

"Kau cemburu ya melihat Taejun hyung dan Luhan?" Celetuk Minseok

"Begitulah" jawab Sehun tak bersemangat

"Hai hyung, hai Sehun" sapa Joonmyeon

"Hai Joonmyeon" balas Minseok

Sehun hanya menatap Joonmyeon tanpa berniat menjawab sapaannya.

Joonmyeon berdiri disebelah kiri Sehun dan Minseok disebelah kanan Sehun. Sehun diapit Joonmyeon dan Minseok.

"Kau kenapa Sehuna?" Tanya Joonmyeon

Sehun memandang Joonmyeon.

"Gweanchana hyung"

"Attention please" kata Taejun yang saat ini berdiri diatas panggung

Semua orang menoleh kearah Taejun termasuk Sehun walaupun sebenarnya dia malas.

"Malam ini aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang..." Ujar Taejun

Taejun menatap Luhan yang berdiri didepan panggung lalu menjulurkan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Luhan naik keatas panggung.

Luhan yang mengerti langsung naik keatas panggung dan berdiri di samping Taejun.

"Luhan" panggil Taejun

Sehun menatap intens kearah Luhan.

Taejun berlutut dihadapan Luhan membuat Luhan kaget dengan aksi Taejun itu.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan? Ayo berdiri" kata Luhan

Taejun hanya menggeleng. Taejun meraih tangan Luhan.

"Lu sejak di JHS dulu aku sudah menyukaimu namun aku belum berani mengungkapkannya dan sekarang aku baru berani mengungkapkannya. Lu... Do you want to be my lover?"

Luhan menatap orang - orang yang berada di bawah panggung tersebut dan matanya menangkap Sehun yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang entahlah, hanya Sehun dan Tuhan yang tahu arti tatapan itu.

_**'Jangan terima Lu'**_ batin Sehun

Taejun meremas tangan Luhan membuat Luhan menatap Taejun kembali.

_**'Kumohon Lu, jangan terima'**_ batin Sehun lagi

Luhan menutup matanya sejenak lalu membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"I Do" jawab Luhan

Sehun langsung meninggalkan acara itu, panggilan Minseok dan Joonmyeon tak Sehun hiraukan.

Taejun langsung berdiri lalu memeluk Luhan.

"Gomawo Lu, jeongmal gomawo" bisik Taejun

Siswa - siswi yang berada disana bertepuk tangan melihat Taejun diterima Luhan.

Luhan membalas pelukan Taejun.

"Chonmaneyo hyung" balas Luhan

.

"AAAAARRRGGH!" teriak Sehun dalam mobil

"Kenapa kau nerimanya? Kenapa?!" Tanya Sehun entah pada siapa

Sehun memukul stir mobilnya, melampiskan kekesalannya pada stir mobil. Lebih baik seperti itu daripada Sehun memukul orang.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu, tidakkah kau paham tentang itu?"

"Bodoh! Ya aku sangat bodoh!"

"AAAAARRRGGH!" teriak Sehun lagi

"Harusnya aku menghentikan Taejun hyung tadi! Tapi kenapa aku hanya diam?! AAARRGH STUPID"

"Kau yang memberiku cinta dan kau yang membuatnya hancur Lu"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun memukul sitr mobilnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan menunggumu" gumam Sehun

Sehun menyalahkan mobilnya lalu melaju meninggalkan sekolahnya.

.

.

.

**Lanjut?** **Apa END?**

_**A/N: Annyeong yorobun :)**_

_**Hyewon balik lagi dengan ff baru. Oya mianhae hyewon blum bisa bls review kalian di ff 'YOU WILL BE MINE' karna pengaturan email hyewon d hp lagi ada masalah, udh hyewon bkin tpi gk jdi :(**_

_**Tpi kalian gk usah khawatir karna review kalian udh hyewon baca semua :)**_

_**Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo udh mau baca, review, follow dan favorite ff hyewon. Hyewon seneng banget dan review kalian bkin hyewon semangat buat nulis. Buat yang minta sequel 'YOU WILL BE MINE' sabar ne, sequelnya masih d pikirin hehehe :D**_

_**Pai pai :) *lambai-lambai bareng HunHan***_

_**2014 nyon, 11 wol, 20 il mogyoil**_

_**(Kamis, 20 November 2014)**_

_**03.04 AM**_

_**Han Hye Won**_


End file.
